


柔軟之處

by cavale



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: 紐特因事故被逐出霍格華茲的校園之前。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 當了那麼多年的讀者，第一次寫HP系列相關的衍生，我猜想JKR會在第二集電影打臉我，管她的，我校長粉我驕傲。

 

　　與眾多需要練習咒語的課程相比，變形學可謂是紐特最喜愛的科目，程度僅次於他拿手的奇獸飼育學和魔法史。

　　為了像授課的鄧不利多教授一樣施咒，能於演示時召喚出優雅的獨角獸，扣除與莉塔‧雷斯壯偷溜去禁忌森林的例行聚會，其餘時間紐特全拿來增進自己的咬字跟揮動魔杖的手勢，時常在寢室裡獨自對著虛空比劃著，模仿教授的口氣跟舉止。

　　雖然距離高等召喚術的境界，他跟真正的巫師之間仍有一道難以跨越的鴻溝，但此番苦心讓他在轉換咒的掌控上更加純熟，直到一次夜裡，他選擇大多數學生就寢的時刻，躡手躡腳摸進交誼廳，成功把舒適的椅墊全數換成刺蝟，險些遭一時不察而屁股開花的級長追著毆打。

　　由於涉及學生的安危，紐特的私自練習被先入為主地定調為惡作劇，校方迅速地召開委員會討論懲戒，許多看過紐特傑作的教授都搖頭嘆道：「梅林的鬍子啊。」

 

　　下場本該好不到哪裡去，所幸會議席間，負責變形學授課的鄧不利多持正面的態度緩頰，讚許紐特在學科上極有天賦，即便有錯在先，看在受傷級長已然痊癒的份上，初犯應給予改過的機會，故校長最終判定他整學期的週末不得外出，必須定期向魔藥學教授報到，從事清洗大釜、準備研缽的勞動服務。

　　裁決出爐後，當晚在餐廳用膳的氣氛十分不善，紐特悶頭用叉子戳著盤裡的鷹嘴豆泥，而莉塔是唯一肯像平時一樣對待他的人，什麼事也沒發生般同他一桌吃飯，其他學生卻紛紛走避。

　　不意外，他早習慣了。

 

　　可教職員桌那側又是另一回事，他甚至敢以海加‧赫夫帕夫的名字賭誓，幾位素來看他不順眼的教師先是睨了過來，又互相竊竊私語起來。

　　善於讀唇的莉塔順他先前的目光望去，在解讀教師群的談話內容後，不發一語，僅安慰性質的往他盤中加了一瓢血布丁，儘管紐特不怎麼愛吃。

 

　　「別理他們，反正不是什麼好話。」莉塔這般帶過，後續任他怎麼追問，也不肯吐實。

　　至此之後，紐特安然度過週末的體力活，只敢鄧不利多的課堂上施咒，教授顯然覺察到這點，刻意勻出額外時間，鼓勵同學充分練習。

 

　　直到莉塔捅出簍子，滿手鮮血來找他求援時，紐特深諳他近來的好運到頭了。

 

　　綠仙群中的貓。

　　他終究知道了，教師們是那麼叫喚他的。

 

 

　　校務會議前一晚，趁學生差不多走光，家庭小精靈尚未收拾之前，身為八卦事主的紐特才踏入餐廳，伸手從殘羹裡扒走兩塊餐包，準備離開的那刻，馬上被守在赫夫帕夫學院桌尾的鄧不利多攔下，按上他肩膀的力道不容忽視，無聲示意紐特跟自己一道走。  


　　紐特並無訝異，畢竟全校師生都知道鄧不利多教授是校長欽點的會議召集人。

 

　　順著螺旋的階梯下行，鄧不利多走在前頭，高舉尖端發著光的魔杖，一路上的腳步從未放慢過，絲毫不受自底層不斷襲來的凜風影響，他們兩人的黑影在石壁上拖得老長，像極了冬季森林裡崢嶸怪狀的杉木枝枒。

 

　　低溫自敞開的袖口鑽入斗篷底下，就連長袖的毛衣也隔絕不了那刺骨，使紐特縮瑟在年輕教授背後的庇蔭下，環抱胳膊打著顫，來到位於塔底的地窖。

 

　　沒有人知道為什麼前途無量的教授，會選擇這麼一個地處偏遠的房間作為辦公室，四周皆為石牆的無窗地窖，長年反潮的曜黑壁面上浮出顆顆水珠，陰濕且寒冷，連遊蕩校園的幽靈也不肯棲息在此。

　　室內熒弱的燭光僅能吃力地撐開一角黑暗，照亮桃花心木的辦公桌，偌大的桌面上沒有個人擺飾，空蕩蕩得很，可見的只有一支羽尾分岔的鵝毛筆、紅藍色調各一罐的墨水，以及一捲火漆章彌封的羊皮紙。

　　案前擺著一把老舊的藤椅，沒有扶手，椅面上的編織因磨損而分岔，一副經常招待來者、總有天會被坐穿的樣貌。

 

　　紐特依鄧不利多的指示入座，交握的雙掌夾在兩腿之間，眼睛離不開那捆紙捲，他猜想其中的內容記載著不利於他的抱怨，充斥各項惡行。

 

　　一份早定了罪的訴狀。

　　思及此處，紐特不禁打了個哆嗦。

 

　　留意到學生的不適，鄧不利多以魔杖一指壁爐，便升起旺盛的柴火，驅散自石壁內透出的陰冷，替紐特帶來令人感激的暖意。

 

　　「你知道校方針對禁忌森林的規範是什麼嗎，斯卡曼德先生？」

　　撐著桌緣，鄧不利多緩然滑入正對紐特的座位，問道。

 

　　「學生不得出入，教授，除了奇獸飼育學上課以外。」

　　「正確。斯卡曼德先生，校方制定的原則很明確，除非課程需要，否則任何學生都不得進入禁忌森林，遑論天黑之後。」

 

　　微光之中，鄧不利多並沒有當著他的面拆開那卷羊皮紙，閱覽咆哮信般的內容，而是帶著不符年齡的疲憊，徐徐重申霍格華茲的立場，似乎在領著紐特回到陰濕的地窖之前，他早已跋涉了很長一段路途，滿身折磨。

 

　　「違反這項規定，你目前面臨的懲處，恐怕比公共服務重得多。」

　　「我已經有心理準備了。」

　　「但是入夜後擅闖禁忌森林並不至於退學。」鄧不利多直接了當的告訴他。

　　整天反覆被不同的師長詢問事發經過，紐特對於口供的說詞很是熟稔，立即接口道，「是我──」

 

　　鄧不利多倏地抬起手，打斷紐特的發言，聲線裡蘊含著師長的威嚴，「斯卡曼德先生，容我提醒，其他說詞會大大影響你的未來。」

 

　　「事發經過就跟我說的一樣。」

　　紐特艱難的嚥下一口唾液，說出這句話的同時嘴角微顫。他強烈懷疑地窖的幽暗裡有著魔力作用，剝除掉他勉力維持的壓抑，釋出內心的不安。

 

　　「跟雷斯壯小姐在禁忌森林裡眷養著鷹馬，卻單獨誘騙欺負你們的學生到森林邊緣談判，伺機下手，教唆鷹馬去攻擊他們──跟你一樣，我清楚這些環節，不過也有合理的推論去質疑這番說詞。」

　　鄧不利多將羊皮捲往紐特的方向一推，接續道：「尤其當雷斯壯小姐的說法跟你如出一轍。」

 

　　紐特這才意識到眼前的教授不似別人，全然不買帳他的自白，不輕易被言詞牽著鼻子走，而是在腦內揣想著其他的可能──戳刺著真相。

 

　　紐特堅持己論，「都是我策畫的，跟莉塔無關。」

 

　　「你何不先看過這份自白書，我們再繼續談？」

　　巧妙地將下一步的選擇權留給紐特，片面宣告中場休息的鄧不利多向後一靠，退開座椅、站了起身，用魔杖指揮著角落的煮水壺飛越半個房間，安於壁爐內的鐵架上，燒起熱水。

 

　　紐特攢緊藏在桌面下的拳頭，使勁按在大腿上，克制自己不去觸碰眼下的捲軸。儘管事發的第一時間他們已串過供詞，但他沒辦法忍受莉塔的指涉，把這段關係形容成對抗霸凌的利益交換，甚至說他利用、指使她來協助復仇。

　　他深知莉塔無疑是利用他，作為背黑鍋的替罪羔羊，鄧不利多點到為止的嚴峻後果，他自然明白不過。但，也正是同一位莉塔，在紐特跌出邊緣之際，拉了那麼一把。

 

　　紐特一把抓起桌上的紙捲，快步走到壁爐邊，趁躬身細看茶水煮沸與否的鄧不利多來不及反應前，將其扔入熊熊柴火之中，瞇眼看著火舌舔上易燃的紙面，迅速燒了個精光。

 

　　「我曾經懷疑過分類帽的準確性，近年來反而覺得，或許它自有道理在。」

　　他側過臉去看鄧不利多那映著火光的神情，沒有他預想的慍怒或懊惱，彷若紐特的舉動早在預料之中，教授僅是平靜、細細地將指間乾燥的接骨木花瓣揉入滾水中。

　　「其他學院都說赫夫帕夫是飯桶收容所。」紐特接話道。

　　「那是他們不懂得真正的赫夫帕夫。」

忽地，鄧不利多那雙清澈的藍眸看了過來，微蹲的高度正好平行於紐特，便直勾勾望進他的眼底，認真地回覆了這句玩笑話，又歛下眼睫，「對朋友的忠誠是種美德，即便有時會使你難受。」

 

　　見琥珀色澤浸染了整壺沸水，鄧不利多一轉左手腕，便憑空多出一只瓷杯，斟了半滿後遞予紐特。氣氛明顯不同於甫踏進辦公室的僵化，已然緩和許多。

 

　　「既然你已經做出選擇，在回到寢室之前，斯卡曼德先生，陪我喝完這杯茶再走吧。」

　　他伸手接過教授的款待，小心翼翼捧住整杯暖意，再次接受鄧不利多的指示回到座位上，抿了口茶水，任接骨木花溫潤的甘味滲入全身。

　　當鄧不利多手裡扣著一隻毛茸茸的飛蟲，端著茶碟走回來，往杯裡擠了兩滴來自蟲尾的糖蜜，順口詢問紐特需不需要時，他客氣地回絕了。

 

　　「我有件事一直不得其解，出於個人的好奇，或許你能替我解答。」

　　「如果有我能效勞的地方，教授。」

　　紐特戒慎地盯著鄧不利多，生怕教授趁其不備在茶水裡下了吐真劑，沒料到鄧不利多的問題出乎意料地單純：「為什麼是海葵鼠？在上次課堂練習的時候，我指定要把茶壺變成烏龜，你卻交來一隻海葵鼠。」

　　「我知道這超出了課堂上的要求──」

　　「非常精采的表現，斯卡曼德先生。我必須承認，當年在課堂上怪獸學並不是我的強項。」鄧不利多見他一臉困惑，解釋道，「我那年代並沒有進步的保育觀念，課程要到後來幾年，才更名為奇獸飼育學。」

 

　　「你曾經摸過海葵嗎，教授？」他問道。

　　「我猜測觸感跟鼻涕蟲差不了多少。」

　　沒有正面回答紐特的提問，鄧不利多微微皺起鼻尖，一截舌從咧開的嘴角探出，紐特慢了一拍才意識到備受學生們崇敬的年輕教授，毫無權威架子的扮了個滑稽的鬼臉，彷彿在柏蒂全口味豆裡撈到一顆耳屎糖。

 

　　「在我小的時候，我媽媽有陣子對人魚很著迷，聽布萊頓說有出沒的蹤跡，便趁著復活節假期帶我去那裡玩。

　　「三月多的海水還是很冷，媽媽不准我下水，所以我跟其他麻瓜小孩一樣，當媽媽躲在礁岩後守株待兔時，蹲在海灘上蓋沙堡。眼看假期都快結束，人魚是沒等到，潮間帶附近反倒有很多海葵鼠。

　　「一開始我還不認識這種生物，只想抓給媽媽看，不知道海葵鼠生性暴躁，追逐半天仍舊一無所獲，牠們一見我跑來，全部都跑光了。」

 

　　紐特不好意思的對鄧不利多笑笑，分享兒時的陳年往事，聽來肯定無聊，沒想到教授聽得入神，若有所思的俯看著杯中物。

　　紐特接續往下說道：「要回家的前一天，我在海灘上遇到一隻落單的海葵鼠，被海浪跟家人沖散的小傢伙，我不想嚇跑牠，於是趴在沙上用極其緩慢的速度靠近，看牠蜷成一團睡覺，睡醒後忙著梳理背上的棘刺，就這樣跟牠相處了幾個小時。快要日落的時候，我跟牠之間的距離剩下不到一英尺。」

 

　　「後來呢？」

 

　　「牠看著我，突然翻過身，露出平坦的腹部。」憶起當時的畫面，紐特依憑著記憶微微一笑，「那是所有動物信賴你的表現，牠們會露出全身最無防備、最柔軟的地方。」

  
　　紐特將喝盡的茶杯擱在桌上，極淺發出一聲清響。  
　　他而後輕聲說：「也是最容易致命的地方。」

 

　　鄧不利多抬首望向他，臉龐的線條顯得柔和，承接昏黃焰光的眼神迥異於課堂，了然，或許還參雜著深如汪洋的悲傷，紐特無法透徹地解讀。

　　教授些微頓首，對他道了聲晚安。

　　「謝謝你的茶和談話，教授。」他說。

 

 

　　由於魔杖在事發後即遭沒收，紐特無法施咒路摸思回到赫夫帕夫塔，因此退出地窖時，他持著鄧不利多給他的油燈，一步步拾級而上。

　　「無論明天的結果如何，你都可以相信我，斯卡曼德先生。」鄧不利多的嗓音從身後傳了過來，迴盪在梯間。

　　紐特凝住了腳步，扭頭只見教授逐漸闔上那道厚實的鐵門，像個放風時間結束的囚犯回到鐵欄杆後，方才的飛蟲聚在鄧不利多身後成群飛舞，宛若在地窖裡下起灰撲撲的冷雪。

 

　　懷抱著疑問，待他汗涔涔爬回到寢室後，紐特才驀然想起來那毛茸茸的生物是傷心蟲，得名於其具有藥效的汁液，性喜棲身在黑暗且靜謐之處，將自身的憂傷凝成一滴滴蜜糖。

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　fin. 11/26/2016

 

**Author's Note:**

> ＊《怪獸與牠們的產地》一書幫紐特寫序的是鄧不利多。
> 
> ＊經計算後的結果，鄧不利多當初應該是30歲左右（27歲開始教書），私設他的辦公室後來是石內卜接手。
> 
> ＊綠仙群中的貓，惹事生非的麻煩鬼之意。
> 
> ＊傷心蟲，可以治療鬣狗樹葉引發的歇斯底里，原因是因為牠的蜜糖會讓人感到憂傷。


End file.
